


Imperfections

by Melodious329



Category: Kane (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-28
Updated: 2011-08-28
Packaged: 2017-10-23 04:18:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/246207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melodious329/pseuds/Melodious329
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve sees a flash of skin in the movie Hide that he confronts Christian about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imperfections

**Author's Note:**

> This is a link to the flash of skin that I'm referring to in the fic. Warning for NFSW http://melodious329.livejournal.com/59262.html#cutid1

Steve doesn’t shut off the movie as he hears Christian entering the front door. He knows Christian doesn’t really like to watch himself onscreen, but he’s in the middle of watching Hide. It really is one of Christian’s best performances, though he’s watching it again more just to see Christian in a tank with tattoos.

“Hey, babe,” he calls out from the couch instead.

He gets some low grumble in return that he can’t make out and goes back to the movie. Billy and Betty are in the deserted diner now. Steve both loves and hates watching this part. He loves watching Christian’s arms strain to pick the girl up, loves watching the way Christian moves, but he hates watching the girl. As Billy climbs on top of Betty on the counter, Steve decides to watch Christian closely. He watches Christian’s muscular arms reaching back to push down his jeans, watches Christian’s hips…

“Oh my God!” Steve exclaims at what he’s just noticed on the screen. He rewinds it to watch it again, just to make sure, but then he’s off the couch, rushing into the kitchen.

“Your ass is showing!” Steve accuses from the doorway.

Christian doesn’t respond right away, finishes putting away the bread and beer he bought before his hands go to the back of his jeans as if feeling for holes. “Is that an invitation?” he asks with smirk.

“No!” Steve responds a little too excitedly. “In the movie, Hide, your ass is showing!”

“No,” Christian denies, turning back to the cupboards. “Those jeans were low, but I made sure there was no crack.” He chuckles to himself which just makes Steve pissed off.

“In. The. Sex. Scene,” Steve enunciates like he’s speaking to a child. Why is Christian denying it? “Your naked ass is showing,” narrowed blue eyes glare jealously and he gestures towards the tv with the remote he’s still holding. “The whole world has seen my boyfriend’s ass and I didn’t even know.”

Christian’s head whips around and he looks at Steve with wide, surprised eyes. “They said it was hidden by her knees,” he denies. But then his face closes off and his body tenses before he’s shouldering Steve aside to get to the tv.

Huffing, Steve follows into the living room and stands behind Christian as he replays the scene again. Steve was there, in Argentina, and Christian told him about the wardrobe, told him about taking off his pants. Christian was nervous about the sex scene!

Steve opens his mouth to yell again when he sees Christian’s reaction. Christian wraps one arm around his middle comforting himself and the other hand covers his mouth, Christian’s classic nervous gesture.

Seeing that stops the angry words in Steve’s throat. Before he can switch gears, Christian’s hand rubs over his face and then through his hair. Then Christian spins around and rushes up the stairs.

Steve runs after him, more subdued. The bedroom door slams right in his face, but he opens it again immediately. Christian’s agitated as he grabs an overshirt from the closet.

“What is it?” Steve asks confused, irritation still hovering at the edges of his mind.

“I didn’t know,” Christian growls as he pulls on the extra shirt over his tshirt.

Steve watches him, watches Christian covering up his skin, his body as if he’s ashamed. And it isn’t the first time. Steve has to wonder if it’s his jealousy that has caused it.

“Christian, it’s…” Steve starts again more sympathetically.

“I’m so stupid,” Christian interrupts. “I was proud of that movie. But all people see when they look at it is that I’m shirtless.”

Strong hands wring at thick dark hair before they fall back to Christian’s sides. “Everybody always has an opinion, if I show skin, if I don’t show skin, if I’m too fat, if I’m too small. Now all they’re looking at is my ass in that movie.”

“No,” Steve interjects, shaking his head. But again, Christian won’t let him speak this time.

“Even you,” Christian says, quiet and serious, and he lifts his face to look directly at Steve.

“I’m sorry,” Steve says honestly. “I just…” He trails off to wrap his arms around Christian, pulling the other man to him in a hug. “I’m a jealous prick,” he finishes. “Everybody wants a piece of you. I’ll work on it.”

Christian sighs and snuggles into the hold, pressing a light kiss to Steve’s neck. It gives Steve an idea. Pulling back, he kisses Christian hard. Then he grabs hold of the unbuttoned overshirt, pulling at it.

Christian gets into it immediately, kissing back just as hard, and Steve grabs at the collar of the unbuttoned overshirt, pulling it down Christian’s arms. Christian responds much like he does in the movie, pulling the shirt off his wrists and then grabbing Steve’s face in his hands as he dives back in.

Steve consciously acts as Betty did, placing his hands on the small of Christian’s back, pulling him in so hard Christian has to arch his back a little, trying to get their bodies as close as possible.

Finally, Steve pulls back, gasping in a needed breath before he says, “Throw me on the bed. Like Betty.”

Christian kisses him again and Steve can feel the smile against his lips before Christian grabs his hips, picking him up a little before throwing him at the bed.

Unlike Betty, Steve bounces a little as he lands, but Christian climbs on top immediately, fitting his hips in between Steve’s pulled up legs. Steve supports the other man’s weight as Christian reaches back, pulling down his jeans over his round ass. Steve helps pull the pants down in front, diving in to slide his hands over Christian’s cock, stroking it to full hardness.

As Christian’s hands return to the bed on either side of Steve’s heads, Steve can’t resist grabbing a handful of that ass, pulling their hips together.

“God, I wanna fuck you,” Steve murmurs between sucking kisses.

Christian pulls back a little, his hair a curtain on either side of his face totally unlike the Billy in the movie. Christian smirks as he answers, “That isn’t how this movie goes.”

Steve smiles in surprise but Christian flips them over before Steve can say anything and then Christian’s pushing at Steve’s pants. “Take off your pants,” he says before he grabs the lube and a condom from the nightstand.

Steve is relaxed and ready when Christian fingers at his hole, pressing two slick fingers in. They’re only in for a minute before Christian pulls them out to tear open the condom packet. Steve barely waits for the condom to be on before he’s grabbing at Christian’s dick, steadying it so he can slide down.

They both groan. Christian is still wearing his tshirt and his boots, his jeans around his ankles, but Steve is only wearing a button down, his bare ass snug against Christian’s hips. Bracing his weight on Christian’s chest muscles, Steve begins to move slowly.

Maybe this is makeup sex, but it’s not frantic now. It’s slow and rhythmic, controlled and intimate, Christian pushing up deep. Steve leans down over him, blonde hair now shielding both their faces as they kiss and it’s slower and deeper now too. They’re wrapped up and around each other, breathing the same air.

Despite the slower pace, soon Steve is pushing his cock through his fist and Christian is pulling Steve down into his shorter quicker thrusts. They come one after the other, Steve biting the meat of a tan shoulder and Christian throwing his head back on the pillow.

Suddenly hot, Steve pulls off with a groan and flops on his back on the mattress still breathing hard. Christian sits up to pull off his spunk stained shirt and throw the condom in the trash before laying back down himself, seemingly unmindful of the pants he still wears.

But instead of afterglow, it only takes a minute for Christian to turn his face away, tucking his hands behind his head as his breath slows. Steve turns on his stomach, throwing a possessive arm over Christian’s naked chest.

“I wanted to be an actor,” Christian says softly. “But apparently I have to look perfect.”

Steve hated the sound of defeat in Christian’s voice, hated more that Christian thought himself too imperfect.

“You’re perfect to me,” Steve whispers.


End file.
